A variety of different graphics/presentation application programming interfaces (APIs) have been developed for handling tasks related to rendering graphics in computing systems. The graphics/presentation APIs generally facilitate the ability to render objects (e.g., triangles, polygons, etc.) for presentation. Each of the graphics/presentation APIs have different strengths and weaknesses relative to one another. For example, some graphics/presentation APIs may be optimized for rendering complex, three-dimensional graphics for gaming and other multimedia applications. However, such APIs may be very complex and not well-suited for rendering simpler graphics such as text. Alternatively, other graphics/presentation APIs may be simpler and optimized for rendering text but are not well-suited for handling more complex graphics. Given the available graphics/presentation APIs, when developing applications, application developers may wish to leverage the particular strengths of each graphics/presentation API depending on the type of graphics to be rendered for their applications.